


The Most Important Mission

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Jesse McCree [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, Romance, Secret Crush, pretend dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: From Tumblr: REQUEST: Hello! I found your work on ao3 and absolutely love them! May I request a McCree scenario where he pretends to date his mission partner he low-key adores so her parents will stop bothering her to settle down and meet someone. Ahhh, I can’t wait to read more from you!!! <3





	The Most Important Mission

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST: Hello! I found your work on ao3 and absolutely love them! May I request a McCree scenario where he pretends to date his mission partner he low-key adores so her parents will stop bothering her to settle down and meet someone. Ahhh, I can’t wait to read more from you!!! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> I’m glad you like my writing! Thank you so much <3
> 
> I decided to go with Blackwatch McCree for this! I miss his thighs on the new skin…sigh. It would have been so nice to see him in shorts with his Blackwatch thighs.

Jesse was used to things going sideways on missions, that was just part of working for Blackwatch. They were the ones that went in when things went sideways–he expected things to go sideways. Of course, he usually used bullets to get things going right again, but this time he couldn’t. This time he had instructions to use everything but bullets.

Jesse gulped as he approached you, nerves starting to get to him. It was silly, he knew, and reminding himself that he had to focus on getting the last two civilians out of the area wasn’t making him any less nervous. But he had always been good on putting on a facade. 

“Are you here with anyone?” your mother asked you. You had a forced smile on your face, one that most people believed but Jesse learned better. Your hands played with the gun tucked into the back of your pants, desperately trying to get your parents out of the area before anything went wrong. They didn’t know about your work in Overwatch, let alone in Blackwatch. 

Your father added, “What about that boy you were seeing? Jon was it? He was a doctor wasn’t he?”

“Oh, that didn’t work out,” you stammered. “Why don’t we go down the street, huh? There’s this ice cream shop that has a crazy range of toppings. You can get wasabi on it, you like spicy and sweet, right Dad?”

“Are you still working?” your mother questioned. “I know you love to travel for that blog of yours but you really should find a more suitable career–you want to be a parent one day, don’t you?”

Jesse took your hand in his, sidling up beside you with a smile. “Oh, I think it’s a little early to be talking about kids–we only just got engaged after all.”

Both your parents pulled back. “Pardon?” your father said.

“I know, I know,” Jesse said, holding up one hand, “I didn’t do it right by not asking for your permission but–” Jesse turned to you, using his free hand to pull your face to his. Your foreheads touched, and he couldn’t help but breathe in your scent. “Moment I laid eyes on this one I couldn’t not get down on one knee.”

You blinked at him as he pulled away. He watched as the recognition came to you, and even though you both knew this was an act he noticed the way your cheeks darkened. He was also acutely aware of how fast his heart was beating. No mission in the world gave him the same adrenaline rush as he was having right now.

“You, you’re engaged?” Your mother gaped.

“Yup,” you answered. Your other hand came around and grabbed onto Jesse’s arm, letting you lean closer and place your head against his shoulder. He did his best not to flinch, feeling the side of your body press against him. 

Your parents looked flabbergasted. Their mouths hung open, eyebrows high on their head as they took in Jesse.

Tall, muscular, and dressed head to toe in black with his gun strapped to his thigh. He knew he wasn’t exactly the most common sighting in this part of the country, but normally people found his look and attitude charming. He almost regretted pretending to be your fiancé until you suggested getting ice cream again.

Too stunned by the sudden news to react properly, they each nodded and turned, leading the way down the street. You breathed a sigh of relief, as did Jesse. At least now they’re out of the way of the potential fire, he thought.

Starting to walk you said, “Thank you. They weren’t going to stop asking questions long enough to breathe, let alone go away.”

“Not a problem, darlin’,” Jesse replied. He noticed you were still holding hands, your thumb now stroking along his skin. Just as he was about to pull away, hoping not to make you uncomfortable you held him tighter.

“No, we should keep going like this,” you said.

He arched his brow at you.

Quickly looking away you added, “For the cover, I mean. Gotta look like we’re a newly engaged couple in love, right?”

Jesse nodded, finding his mouth dry. Pretending to be in love with you was not going to be the hard part with this mission. It was going to be pretending to stop.


End file.
